Tears, A Mars Fanfiction
by ally1on
Summary: It is said that love can fight through anything. But can Kira and Rei's love fight through a dangerous ex plotting revenge, and a devastating miscarriage? KiraXRei
1. Perfection

Tears, A MARS Fanfiction

Oil paintings and the big window gave the white room a bright and spacious feeling. It was the room where Kira's paintings were displayed, and the place Kira loved most in the house. The rest of the rooms were just as wonderful though. There was a bedroom with a beautiful balcony, a kitchen, and a large living room with comfortable leather sofas and armchairs and state of the art everything. Of course Rei and Kira couldn't afford to pay for it all, so Mr. Kashino had payed for a huge amount.

Kira smiled as she remembered the stubborn look Rei had on his face when his father had offered to pay, and how he finally gave in after realizing there was a huge glass display case for all of the trophies and ribbons he won from racing, and the big plasma screen television.

It had been two years after their marriage, two years of continuous love and support. They had both decided to pursue their dreams, for Rei it was racing, and for Kira, being an artist.

Kira had everything she could possibly want, and felt as if she were floating on the top of the world. Love, friends, and even a career she loved. Nothing could get better.

The images in her mind blurred as she took another sip.

That damn Kira.

Sip

She stole him away from me.

Sip

Now they're happily married.

She was about to take another sip when she realized her cup was empty.

She slammed it down on the bar counter in frustration.

And where does that leave me?

If only Kira were dead.

Then Rei would have loved me instead.

Then I could have been happy.

Revenge is what I need...

"Are you okay miss?" a voice asked.

"Oh I'm fine" Shiori said.

.......but soon Kira won't

Kira felt a vibration in the pocket of her jeans and flicked open her phone. The screen read "Incoming call."

She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kira, finally you pick up!"

Kira immediatly recognized Hatsumi's cheerful voice.

"Tatsuya and I have been trying to contact you and Rei all day! We have something important to tell you guys!!"

Hatsumi's voice sounded even happier than usual.

"Let's meet and at 7 tonight, usual place? Tell Rei too!"

"Sure Hatsumi. We'll see you at 7!


	2. Announcement

Tears, A Mars Fanfiction

By ally1on

Chapter 2

The strong arouma of coffee overwhelmed Kira as she walked into the restaurant. Her watch read 6:48, they were early. "Man, I'm hungry…" Rei's loud voice called out. "I-I'm sorry Rei! I didn't think we were going to be so early!" "It's okay Kira. Aren't I always hungry?" Rei had a playful glint in his eyes. After two years, he was still the playboy everyone loved, and just as popular with the girls even though he was already happily married. They sat down across from each other. Rei grabbed Kira's small hands in his.

"Rei, what do you think Hatsumi and Tatsuya want to tell us?"

"Oooo, maybe he got her pregnant and now they're having a shotgun wedding."

(Obviously said by Rei.)

"B-but Tatsuya is responsible! He wouldn't get her p-pregnant!" Kira's face was red as she waved her hands in front of her, denying Rei's suggestion.

"Oh! Maybe they're getting married Rei!"

"…………EHH?? No, I thought Tatsuya was against young marriages."

"Rei, they aren't that young anymore. Besides, I think he was just against getting married at the age of 18 like you did."

"But it turned out well for us, right babe?"

"Yea…" Kira's smile showed her happiness.

" I'll betcha they aren't getting married!"

"Fine Rei, but loser has to dishes for a week!"

" It's on!"

"They're here Rei!"

"Hey!" Hatsumi sat down next to Kira, and Tatsuya next to Rei.

"What was it that you two were so excited to tell us?"

"WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" Hatsumi yelled.

Tatsuya gently elbowed her. "Oi, what happened to what you said about calmly telling them?"

" Yay! I win! You have to do the dishes for the next week Rei!" Rei poked her on the head.

"It was my turn anyway…"

"Those two are so lovey dovey," Hatsumi whispered to Tatsuya with a playful eye roll.

"Anyways, that's great you two! I'm so happy for you! Hatsumi, I'll help you pick out everything you need! We'll have so much fun!

Thanks for reading. Sorry it was so short. I'll write more when I get reviews!

Till next time,

ally1on


End file.
